


The End

by TricksterMegido



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Sorry Not Sorry, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), mentioned revival, no beta we die like- wait that’s too soon I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: Spoilers from today’s stream (3/1/2021):)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before reading please read the tags! This story though short, has quite the bit of violence in it and mentions of blood.
> 
> Anyway happy suffering

Funny, everyone always said you saw some light when you passed, not a weird past version of your home. Sighing heavily, tommy paced through the dream smp, taking note of how Undamaged it was, as if all the wars and chaos had yet to happen.

It was too quiet though 

Wrapping his arms around himself, tommy found his way to his home. The hobbit like house was empty though, no items remained from what he remembered. 

“Great..fuckin poor..” he scoffed, choosing to leave his home to find out if L’manburg was there. Could be right? 

“I heard there was a special place..” 

Funny, the prime path never looked better 

“Where men could go, and emancipate..”

The walkway looks great without those vines everywhere 

“The brutality..and tyranny of their rulers..” 

A heavy sigh 

“Well this place was real you need’nt fret..” 

He could see the flag now 

“Wilbur tommy, tubbo f-...and eret..”

Seems both manburg and L’manburgs flags are standing high here 

“It’s very big and not blown up L’manburg..”

It was nice really, seeing both the flags fluttering in the wind every so lightly. The never ending sunset shining against the White House, in the distance he could see the van, standing proud 

“My L’manburg..my L’manburg..”

Slowly, he took a seat in front of the l’mantree, seemingly content for now 

“My L’manburg..my L’man..burg..” 

“Somehow I knew it was you here tommy” a voice broke through the silence, pulling Tommy back to himself 

“..Wil?”

“Good to see you, toms” Wilbur moved to sit down beside the younger blonde, ruffling his hair “you lived, so much longer then I thought you would” 

“Yea..very funny Wil” tommy grinned, resting his head against the brunettes shoulder “sorry I took so long” 

“It’s alright kid, honestly I thought I’d be seeing you, not vise versa” 

“Oh great, another one?” Schlatt stepped out from the prime path, another familiar face of mexican Dream quickly following behind “nice to see ya shorty” 

“Schlatt? Mexican-....MD..? Your both here too?” Tommy glanced to Wil, who shrugged 

“Think everyone who’s died so far is here tommy, kinda how the afterlife works ya know” 

“Tommy my friend!” MD grinned, moving to hug the teen only to freeze when tommy scrambled back into the tree, confusing both schlatt and Wilbur 

“..tommy? What’s wrong?” Wil motioned for MD to take a seat beside Schlatt, while his free hand carefully pulled tommy into a side hug 

“I- sorry MD I just..too soon I guess..I know your not really dr-...him,.but still” tommy

Muttered, leaning against wilbur 

“..toms what happened anyways?”

“Yea did you go out in some ridiculous way? Kinda figured you would since you two love theatrics so much” Schlatt grinned, pulling a bottle from who knows where to take a sip, handing it to MD who shrugged an took the offer 

“I..-“ tomm mumbled under his breath, his gaze to the ground as he curled into himself 

“..what was that toms?” 

“I..died in the c-..” 

“Tommy stop mumbling it’s annoying just speak up-“

“I DIED IN THE JAIL AFTER I PUSHED DREAM TOO FAR!” Tommy suddenly screamed, hugging his arms tightly to his chest “I-I told him that the stupid revival book was fake-“

_ Dream grabbed him by the front of his shirt, slamming him into the wall, one punch after another thrown, his screams echoing against the the obsidian  _

“-and that he used it to save his own skin! But- he started hitting me more..sh-shoving me against the wall-“

_**‘Dream s-stop please!’** He tried pushing the taller blonde away, only effectively pushing the mask off dreams face instead. The deadly glare made him wish the mask remained to escape the piercing gaze. His screams were muffled when Dream grabbed him by the face, gripping tightly as he once.. _

“He..wouldn’t stop”

_ Twice.. _

“It..it hurt..”

_ Three times.. _

“I-I shouldn’t have questioned him..or pushed him..” 

_ Until he was no longer fighting back. No sounds left him when Dream finally let go, letting the teen slowly sink to the floor, blood staining the wall behind him. The harsh metallic scent reaching Dream after a few slow breaths escaped him. Tommy could hear muffled talking, the soft click of a piston, but his head was so fuzzy, everything around him so blurry. When had Dream gotten in front of him? He could feel someone’s hand against his face, but couldn’t put a person behind it. Nothing but screaming followed as his vision slowly faded  _

“..I..I’m sorry” tommy whispered, rubbing at his face fiercely to try and stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks

Wilbur shook his head, pulling Tommy close into a tight hug, threading his fingers through the teens hair “no need to apologize toms..we shouldn’t have pushed you to talk about it so soon” 

“What a dick” schlatt huffed, MD nodding beside him “knew he couldn’t be trusted. Didn’t think he’d beat a kid to death though” 

“Me either man” MD sighed softly, taking off his mask “sorry tommy, it’ll be okay, he can’t hurt you anymore”

“They’re right toms..your safe here.” Wilbur gently patted his back, glancing to the other three who looked just as pissed as he was 

“Not gonna lie..wouldn’t hesitate to punch the bitch at this point, for more then one reason” Schlatt hummed, smirking 

“You..you think the book is real?” Tommy glanced up, his eyes red an puffy. The sight made Wil chuckled softly, gently patting his face to get the teen to smile even a little 

“Maybe. Not that it matters, if Dream wanted to revive anyone he’d have to leave the prison”

_ Sam stood silently before the platform, watching as the clad green figure came closer to him  _

“But honestly, from what we understand Dream will be stuck there for a while.

_ Fresh air. How he missed it truly **‘remember Dream, you bring back tommy within the week, and you’re free’** Sam glared in the taller blondes direction, gripping the hilt of his sword as if his life depended on it  _

“Sam is never gonna let that psychopath out. Everyone knows not to trust him anyways”

**_ ‘Of course sam. I’ll have Tommy back here in no time~’  _ **

**_ :)  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> The fact Dream said ‘go see him then’ when attacking tommy mannn
> 
> I like to think Dream will use the book to bring back tommy, kinda prove the point of always being in control an more powerful then tommy is etc. guess we’ll see anyway I’m gonna go back to writing mafia au stuff :)


End file.
